Hide and Seek
by XFangHeartX
Summary: An innocent game of hide-and-seek turns scary when Luffy can't find his daughter. Takes place 10 years after the storyline. LuNa. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.


One Piece: Hide-and-Seek

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Monkey D. Belle, Roronoa Hanako, Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- An innocent game of hide-and-seek turns scary when Luffy can't seem to find his daughter. (Note: Takes place 10 years after the current storyline)<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm bored~!"<p>

"Me, too, but you don't see me complaining."

It was another typical day on board the _Thousand Sunny_, home of the notorious Straw Hat Pirates. This pirate ship had been sailing the seas for a good 10 years now, and not only did she carry a pirate crew, but she was carrying precious cargo, as well.

At least to the captain.

Monkey D. Belle, 5-year-old daughter of "Pirate King" Monkey D. Luffy and "Pirate Queen" Nami, lay sprawled on the deck next to her best friend, Roronoa Hanako, 10-year-old son of "Pirate Hunter" Zoro and "Demon Child" Nico Robin. Right now, the poor children were bored out of their skulls and couldn't thing of anything fun to do, mostly because they had just gotten through their To-Do List.

"What do you think we should do now?" Belle asked Hanako.

"I dunno," Hanako answered. "Aunt Nami said we'd be reaching an island in about 25 minutes."

"I guess I could wait till then," Belle said, her lips poked out in a pout as she looked up at the sky.

She saw the clouds up above and the occasional seagull or two soaring through the air. She could hear the sounds of the calm waves, the sound of Zoro lifting weights, Sanji in the kitchen making lunch, Blizzard snoring as he slept in her parents' room, and she could smell the salty breeze as it gently pushed the ship along the waters.

She just wish it would push it faster.

"I'm bored~!" she whined, again.

Hanako seethed silently in annoyance as he gripped his kodachi, a birthday gift from his father last year. He loved Belle like she was a little sister and everything, but on days like these, even he had his limits with her.

"Belle, that's enough, honey!"

Belle looked up to see her mother, Nami, tending to her tangerine grove.

"Look, sweetheart," she said. "If you're that bored and you don't wanna wait until we get to the island, then why don't you go clean your room or something?"

Belle stuck her tongue out in protest.

"I don't wanna do chores!" she said before she stood up and headed over to the figurehead.

Nami only chuckled as she watched her daughter head over to the _Sunny's_ head.

There, the squirt found her father, snoozing away, his hat concealing his eyes and his blue captain's coat draped over his shoulders.

"Daddy," Belle called.

All she got in response was a snore.

"Daddy~," Belle called. "Wake up!"

Another snore.

Belle huffed out an annoyed sigh and frowned, but then that frown turned into a smile. She climbed up onto the figurehead and into her father's lap. She then looked at his exposed, toned stomach.

Her mom always did tell her how ticklish he was there at times.

With a mischievous snicker, she raised her hands up.

"Time to wake up, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

She then threw her hands onto Luffy's belly, scribbling her fingers on the sensitive flesh, and at that moment, Luffy began to burst out into laughter.

"H-hey!" he laughed. "Knock it off! I mean it! Cut it out!"

Belle giggled as she continued to tickle her old man.

"Okay, let's see how you like it!" Luffy said before he grabbed one of his daughter's ankles and began to slide his finger up and down the sole of her bare foot.

"AAAAAAAHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Belle screamed with laughter. "Okay! You win! You win!"

Luffy let his little girl sit back in his lap.

"So what's going on, Princess?" the Pirate King asked.

"Me and Hanako are bored," said Belle. "Mommy says we'll be at the island in 25 minutes, but I can't wait that long!"

"I see your problem," said Luffy as he looked out to the horizon, his hands crossed behind his head.

He could see the island from where he was sitting, but it was a still good distance away.

"I hope it's an island with a forest," said Belle as she slumped against her dad's tummy. "A big forest with monkeys and Hercules Beetles."

Luffy grinned as he put a hand on his daughter's long, black hair and combed his fingers through the locks.

He remembered when he was her age, always going out in the woods to play with monkeys and look for Hercules Beetles for his collection.

What he would give to be a child, again.

"How about this?" Luffy asked. "When we get to the island, how about you, me, and Hanako play a game of hide-and-seek?"

"Can we, really?" Belle asked excitedly.

"Sure," Luffy answered.

"Lunch is ready~!"

The two D. carriers' stomachs soon grumbled loudly. Belle blushed, lightly at the sound, embarrassed that such a loud noise could come from her, but Luffy just smiled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Hungry?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Me, too. C'mon."

Belle nodded vigorously before she jumped from the figurehead and ran to the galley with Luffy soon following behind her.

XXX

As expected, 25 minutes later, the Straw Hats arrived at the island and had disembarked after they had finished lunch.

For extra energy, Luffy had Sanji make Pirate Lunchboxes for him, Belle, and Hanako.

The island they landed on was called New Ivory. It was mostly made up of a vast forest, but it had some settlements and camps, here and there, where people did all sorts of trading of ivory goods.

In the middle of a clearing, not too far from the _Sunny_, Luffy and the kids came up to tall beech tree.

"This tree looks like it could be used for home base," said Luffy. "So who wants to be it?"

Belle and Hanako glanced at each other, than back at Luffy, who heaved a sigh.

"Okay," he said. "We'll settle this like pirates do."

The kids nodded their heads in agreement.

Luffy held his hand out, and Belle and Hanako followed the same gesture.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

"Rock, paper, scissors! Shoot!"

Luffy held out a fist, while the kids held out their hands flat.

"Paper beats rock, Uncle Luffy!" Hanako said. "We win!"

"You gotta be it!" Belle added with a giggle.

Luffy heaved another sigh before he turned to face the tree.

"1…2…3…4…" he started to count.

As Luffy began counting, Hanako and Belle ran to go find a hiding spot before Luffy could get to 30.

Hanako figured he could hide in plain sight by just sitting in the grass due inheriting his father's green hair. Belle was about to do the same, but then…

"No Belle!" Hanako said. "You can't hide with me! You gotta go hide by yourself!"

"But-" Belle started.

"I'm already at 15!" Luffy called out.

"Go…!" Hanako said in a hushed voice.

Belle gently bit the tip of her index finger as she looked around, trying to find a place where she could hide, when she looked to the woods.

XXX

"28…29…30! Okay, ready or not, here I come!"

Luffy had just finished counting and was beginning his search for the kids.

Now, Hanako was going to be a bit difficult to spot due to his green hair, but Belle, he could find no problem.

Plus, using his Observation Haki never hurt anyone, either.

As he walked through the grassy plain, he could've sworn he heard someone trying to stifle snickers.

Luffy made a playful grin before he headed over to the source of the laughter: a giggling Hanako, who had his back turned to him.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked the green-haired boy.

Hanako gasped and turned to Luffy, who gave him a smile and gently tapped his forehead.

"Found ya!" he said.

"No fair, Uncle Luffy!" Hanako complained. "You used that…hot-key thing, didn't you?"

"You mean 'Haki'," Luffy corrected, "and I have no idea what you mean."

Hanako groaned.

"Okay, now where's Belle?" asked Luffy.

"I dunno," Hanako said. "I saw her head for the woods. I guess she went to hide in there."

Luffy's eyes suddenly went wide, and he looked to the woods.

If Belle went in there…

"Hanako, why don't you go back to the ship?" Luffy asked.

"But-" Hanako started, but Luffy sent him a glare.

"Now!" ordered Luffy.

Hanako flinched a bit at the tone in his voice before he stood up and ran for the _Sunny_, while Luffy ran in the opposite direction, heading into the woods.

"Belle~!" Luffy called out. "Belle, come on out! The game's over! Where are you?"

There was no answer.

Luffy heaved a sigh in frustration, but tried hard to keep his cool. If he panicked, then there was no way he was going to find Belle.

It made sense that she'd want to hide in the forest though. She said she wanted to be in one to go exploring in.

As cute as it first sounded, Luffy hated to think about what would happen now that she was possibly alone in these woods.

What if she was lost and scared?

What if a vicious predator decided to have her for a meal?

What if she was kidnapped and taken prisoner into one of the settlements as a prisoner?

Or worse?

"I hate to even think about what could be worse!" Luffy said to himself he ran off to continue his search. "Belle~! Where are you~?"

XXX

Hanako made it to the ship, surprisingly without getting lost so easily.

If there was one thing he had inherited from his father aside from his green hair, it was his sense of direction.

"Hi, Hanako," Robin greeted her son. "Back so soon?"

"Hey, Mom," Hanako said. "Yeah."

"Where's Luffy?" asked Robin. "He still looking for Belle?"

"Uh-huh," Hanako answered. "He went into the woods to look for her. I guess he thought she went to go hide in there."

"Hanako, that's silly," Nami said as she approached with a drink in her hand. "Belle's been here this whole time!"

"She has?" Hanako questioned.

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed in reply. "She's in her room."

Hanako dropped his jaw in disbelief, but then he turned to Belle's bedroom door, which was to the right of women's quarters. The ten-year-old ran to the door, opened it slowly, and soon found his best friend, Belle, lying on her bed, asleep, with Luffy's old wolf-dog, Blizzard lying at the foot of her bed.

_Oh, jeez, Uncle Luffy,_ Hanako thought. _You goofed, again!_

XXX

It was almost sundown, and Luffy still hadn't found Belle.

He had searched almost half the woods and checked some of the settlements (with the people there running away in fear at the mere sight of him), but he didn't find Belle anywhere.

He figure that he would try again, tomorrow, and this time, he would bring Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard with him.

One thing was for certain, though: Nami was going to pitch a fit when she found out that he lost their daughter.

When Luffy made it back to the _Sunny_, the first one to greet him was Blizzard, who lunged at him, pinned him to the lawn deck, and smothered him with big, slobbery wolf-dog kisses.

"Blizzard, no!" Luffy ordered while laughing at the same time. "Stop! Get off! Down! Down, boy!"

"Blizzard! Down!"

Blizzard stepped away from his master, allowing Luffy to stand and wipe the saliva off of his face. The moment he was up on his feet, Luffy was soon greeted by his wife.

"Welcome back, babe," Nami said as she embraced him.

"Yeah," Luffy said, somewhat mirthlessly.

Nami pulled away from her husband when she heard that rather melancholy tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami. "You look upset about something."

Luffy looked his navigator in the eye, and then heaved a sigh.

"Nami," he began, "I…don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just come right out with it."

Nami stared at Luffy in slight anticipation.

"Nami," Luffy said, "while I was playing hide-and-seek with the kids…I lost Belle in the woods." He then flinched, holding his hands over his face, expecting his wife to give him one of her beatings…

But it never came.

Luffy stopped flinching and stared at Nami, who smiled at him with a hand on her hip.

"Why aren't you beating me?" Luffy asked.

Nami simply took Luffy's hand in hers and led him to Belle's bedroom.

"Take a look," she said.

Luffy looked through the porthole window. There, he saw Belle, lying in her bed, holding her plush white wolf in her arms.

When he saw her, the Pirate King heaved a sigh of relief.

"She was waiting for you to come find her," Nami explained. "You were taking so long, she fell asleep."

"I guess I overreacted a little," Luffy said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I think it's about time she woke up," said Nami. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Good idea," Luffy said as he opened the door. He entered the room and sat himself down on Belle's bed. He then gently brushed his fingers against his daughter's cheek, causing her to stir. She sat up on her hands to see her father, smiling sweetly at her.

"Daddy!" Belle exclaimed, now fully awake, before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Found you," said Luffy as he hugged Belle tighter and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Does this mean the game's over?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Game over."

As Belle was hugging her father, she noticed that he was shaking a bit.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Are you okay? You're shivering. Are you cold?"

"Daddy's fine, Belle," said Luffy. "But next time we play hide-and-seek, let's play on the ship."

Belle seemed confused at first, but then she shrugged it off and continued hugging him.

"Dinner's ready~!" Sanji called from the galley.

"Food!" Belle cried before she ran to the galley.

Luffy stood up from the bed, but he didn't follow. He just stood and watched, along with Nami.

"You really thought that you lost Belle in the woods, huh?" Nami asked.

"Well…" Luffy said.

Nami just grinned.

"Just go and eat," she said. "We'll talk about it later."

With that, the couple went off after their daughter, headed for the galley to eat dinner before she got to all the food…like last time.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I have a feeling that I might have rushed this.

Review, please!


End file.
